plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Happy-shroom
Hi Happy-shroom, Plant Protecter here. Okay. To do templates, you need to use this icon { and this icon }. For example, if the Peashooter is your favourite plant, you would use the 'User: Favorite Plant' template, which looks like this: This basically applies to all templates and there are many to choose from. Remember, you need to use both icons twice and the { icon is at the start and the } icon is at the end. These are basic descriptions. If you want to know more about templates, please ask a staff member. Thank you for asking me to help explain the wonders of templates to you. Maybe we can be friends. I would like for you to think about us being friends. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 05:47, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Happy-shroom, Plant Protecter here. How are the templates working for you? Are they working well? And you are welcome for the basic introduction to how to make templates. Also, thanks asks for accepting my friend request. I am glad that we can be friends. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 21:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: emote It is dead for quite a while now, but here it is. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:39, March 1, 2016 (UTC) So you want the code to hurt and heal as said on season 2 pvz2 zombies? I forgot to put my signature (Jimmy2004 (talk) 13:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC)) You can find out if you go far enough in BF10's user talk Wait not his my user talk is we're you can find the source (Jimmy2004 (talk) 20:01, March 12, 2016 (UTC)) }}} 20:06, March 12, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 21:17, March 12, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 11:54, March 17, 2016 (UTC)}} 06:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) }} Re:Friends }} This is Microphone DJ, so.... Use ((Wordbubble/Happy-shroom|text = Insert text here. )) Replace (()) with The Battle Manager 05:16, April 2, 2016 (UTC) It's ((Wordbubble/Happy-shroom|text = Insert text here )) Makes it look like Remember to replace the (()) with MCDJ Let me test it Oh...you're gonna have to ask someone for that. MCDJ Wanna be friends? Or are we there already lolA cheap user who doesn't like premium plants. 03:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Evergreen Gaming 19:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I seen your little hunger games thing and pretty much first things first! 1. Rules which I see already so (done) 2.the coulomb things as the |- needs to be in a separate coulum 3.the span style is "Zombies remaining''' look on my wall messages to find it 4.elimination place 5.put there (Jimmy2004 (talk) 02:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC)) The Maverick Hunter. - A master of the Jedi and PvZ. 04:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm try to change gender for Fire Peashooter but glitchThe Maverick Hunter. - A master of the Jedi and PvZ. 04:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Further discussion of our forum game: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:658295 Evergreen Gaming 01:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I missed you a lot! I'll speak the truth, Microphone DJ 125 and I were thinking of replacing you in Three Users due to your inactivity. Are you okay with that or...RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 04:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I just wanted to make sure, as you're my friend. If you want to talk more about it, go to the SS Alliance chat. RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 17:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Microphone DJ 125 suggested Nick , though I was thinking MNIMN . Idk, you decide. RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 00:47, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll get Microphone DJ. And I keep forgetting to use my wordbubble :/ RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 02:32, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Friend Request Reply I use an Illuminati Icon tbh XD RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 23:39, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Congrats RE: what's exploding? You are so sweet. Thank you fir saying nice things about me. :) ---Supreme Lord of Supremeness II 07:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) }}} 18:55, August 19, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:Weekly discussion branch }} }} [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 18:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:Chat Tag Re:Categories [[User talk:InsertSun|'Talk']] [[User blog:InsertSun|'Blog']] 03:20, September 24, 2016 (UTC)}} Here is your new arena! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:746580 RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 00:12, October 2, 2016 (UTC) [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 01:35, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Too lazy to use my wordbubble sorry. Ep 8 of BOTU 2 has opened. Battle of the Worlds: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:767839 Battle of the Users 2: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:792334 That'd be nice. You should also contact Zambiealex and Fairy27 as they also do it as well as me.GamesterD (talk) 05:32, February 21, 2017 (UTC) I stole the request from BF10 and I repromoted you. 20:11, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for not being clear, as I thought it was fine since "in question" meant "being considered or discussed." Unfortunately I cannot edit it anymore since I'm not a content moderator or up. Marcia Aeris (talk) 23:57, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I'm not TULO but I fixed your wordbubble picture. The wordbubble's image section just needs to have the filename (and ONLY the filename) to work correctly. Marcia Aeris (talk) 09:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Do you still do the "Happy-Shroom draws plants" thing anymore from a long time ago? (Jimmy2004Backup (talk) 02:11, July 20, 2017 (UTC)) You didn't, it was a user called "Sun-shroom" back in 2015 before Hurt and Heal was started... it was called sun-shroom draws plants... also back when Jurrasic marsh was called Mesozoic Marsh (Jimmy2004Backup (talk) 03:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC)) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Why was my User name listed on the "Ship The Users" thread? I mostly only edit on TABS wiki lol! how did you know about me man Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 01:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Yea I noticed it was the USERNAME thing eventually lol This "JustarRegularVeznan" guy is posting picture unrelated to PvZ and innapropriate pictures and I feel uncomfortable with these images up. Could you do something about it, please? Here's a link to his page. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:JustaregularVeznan Coolkid110 (talk) 13:29, September 28, 2017 (UTC)Coolkid110 (talk)aregularVeznanznan No problem. I'm happy to help the Wiki stay as kid-friendly as possible. Coolkid110 (talk) 13:30, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Happy-shroom. MCDJ here. I am quite busy but it is winter break, and I also saw new Battlez upcoming. Excited for that. So I'll stick around for a bit.